Smile and Tears
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Mungkin banyak hal bisa membuat Deidara tersenyum dan mungkin beberapa hal bisa membuat Deidara menangis. Namun hanya sang Danna yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis secara bersamaan. AU. Special for SasoDei Month. Prompt: Smile (18) and Tears (19)


Mungkin banyak hal bisa membuat Deidara tersenyum dan mungkin beberapa hal bisa membuat Deidara menangis. Namun hanya sang _Danna_ yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis secara bersamaan.

**For SasoDei Month**

**Prompt: Smile (18) and Tears (19)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishomoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), shonen-ai, rated M for lime and implisit lemon, dll**

**.**

**Smile and Tears**

**.**

"Wah, salju pertama sudah turun!" seorang anak kecil berseru dengan riang saat melihat benda berwarna putih jatuh perlahan dari langit, disusul dengan butiran-butiran lainnya.

Bisikan-bisikan pun mulai terdengar di tengah keramaian kota Tokyo malam itu. Orang-orang yang tengah berada di luar rumah sengaja menghentikan aktivitas mereka sementara waktu untuk melihat butiran-butiran salju yang melayang dari langit dan jatuh ke bumi. Turunnya salju memang memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi para warga yang tinggal di negara-negara yang memiliki empat musim. Walaupun tak sedikit yang membenci salju karena turunnya salju menandakan penurunan suhu yang drastis, yang membuat mereka –yang tidak tahan pada suhu dingin, harus menghangatkan diri di dalam rumah, namun tak sedikit juga yang menunggu turunnya salju karena banyak hal menyenangkan bisa dilakukan dengan tumpukan salju.

Namun sepertinya tak semua orang menyambut turunnya salju pertama ini dengan gembira. Terlihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil dan berambut pirang tengah mendongak menatap langit dengan tatapan datar. Ia hanya memperhatikan butiran-butiran salju yang turun tanpa memberikan respon apapun. Iris birunya yang jernih hanya memberikan tatapan kosong kepada langit gelap.

Perlahan ia menutup matanya, membiarkan beberapa butiran salju menggelitik kulit di wajahnya. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu terlintas di kepalanya, saat seorang laki-laki berambut merah tengah melempar bola salju ke wajahnya.

"_Danna, un!" _

Pemilik mata beriris biru Azure ini bahkan masih ingat betul rengekan manjanya saat bola salju itu mendarat di wajahnya. Setelahnya ia mendengar tawa yang seolah memiliki irama yang menenangkan perasaannya. Wajah dari pria berambut merah tersebut terlihat berseri seiring dengan irama dari tawa yang terdengar.

Ia kembali membuka mata, kembali mengamati salju yang turun. Akhirnya sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, semua itu berkat bayangan masa lalu yang baru saja mengunjunginya. Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat itu, berhasil membuatnya tersenyum di waktu dan keadaan yang berbeda.

Dilangkahkannya kaki-kakinya yang cukup jenjang di sepanjang jalan yang membawanya kembali ke rumah. Angin musim dingin yang berhembus ternyata mampu menembus baju hangat yang ia kenakan, membuatnya meringis pelan. Seketika saja ia membayangkan jika pria berambut merah yang bersarang di pikirannya itu kini berjalan di sebelahnya, memeluknya untuk menghangatkannya. Hal ini membuatnya tertawa pelan, merasa dirinya begitu konyol karena membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Ia menggesek-gesekkan kedua tangannya yang tak tertutupi oleh apapun, seraya meniupnya berusaha menghangatkan kedua tangannya yang terasa membeku.

"_Danna_..." bisiknya.

.

.

"Deidara _niichan_!"

Laki-laki beriris mata biru Azure yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mendapat sambutan dari laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengannya, pirang. Dan juga warna mata yang hampir sama dengannya yaitu biru. Hanya saja warna mata lelaki bernama Deidara ini lebih gelap dan keabuan.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Deidara.

Mata biru Shappire Naruto melirik tas belanja yang Deidara bawa. "_Niichan_ bawa makanan tidak? Aku lapar –_ttebayo_!"

Deidara melirik tas di tangannya. "Entahlah, aku lupa sudah membeli apa saja. Kau periksa saja sendiri, un," sahutnya seraya menyerahkan tas belanjanya kepada Naruto. Naruto segera merebut tas tersebut.

"Huh, sampai lupa apa yang _niichan _beli, pasti _niichan_ memikirkan Sasori-_nii_ lagi ya?" tanya Naruto seraya memeriksa isi tas tersebut. Sebuah cengiran muncul ketika Naruto menemukan sebungkus keripik kentang kesukaannya.

"A-aku tidak memikirkannya un," sahut Deidara gugup.

"Tidak usah berbohong padaku. Walaupun sudah ditinggal hampir dua tahun, _niichan _masih saja memikirkannya, setiap hari bahkan. Memangnya _niichan_ yakin Sasori-_nii_ akan kembali?" tanya Naruto yang mengambil posisi duduk di sofa seraya menikmati keripik kentangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Deidara balik bertanya seraya menatap adiknya heran.

"Bisa saja Sasori-_nii_ sudah bersama orang lain di sana karena itu dia jarang menghubungi _niichan_ lagi –_ttebayo_," sahut Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin un! Sasori sibuk belajar, sebentar lagi dia ujian. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia jarang menghubungiku un!" Deidara sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Naruto menatap lurus ke mata kakaknya, sesaat kemudian ia tertawa. "_Gomenasai niichan_, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan ditanggapi seserius itu."

Deidara menghela napas kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto, menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sesampainya ia di kamarnya, Deidara mengunci pintu kamar tersebut kemudian berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sana. Diraihkan sebuah benda dari meja yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Benda tersebut berbentuk persegi berukuran sedang, yang berwarna cokelat tua karena terbuat dari kayu. Deidara menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam bagian bawah benda tersebut kemudian menggunakan tangan kiri untuk membukanya.

Alunan musik yang lembut berupa piano terdengar dari dalam kotak tersebut yang merupakan sebuah _music box_. Deidara memejamkan matanya mendengarnya alunan musik yang menenangkan. Jika Deidara mendengarkan musik dari _music box_ tersebut, ia pastilah dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik, karena itulah ia mendengarkan musik tersebut untuk menenangkan hatinya. _Music box_ ini merupakan hadiah yang ia dapatkan pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 oleh kekasihnya, Sasori.

Seraya mendengarkan musik yang mengalun, Deidara kembali teringat oleh apa yang Naruto katakan padanya. Ya, memang Sasori sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Sudah hampir dua tahun Sasori meninggalkannya, juga meninggalkan Jepang, untuk menuntut ilmu di benua Amerika. Sasori menempuh pendidikan pasca sarjana di benua yang terkenal tersebut untuk mendapatkan ilmu yang lebih banyak dan gelar yang lebih tinggi agar ia siap untuk menggantikan ayahnya memegang perusahaan Akasuna. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia memang sibuk karena ia harus menempuh ujian kelulusan.

Deidara baru menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan Sasori.

Deidara tiba-tiba saja teringat saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-21, yang jatuh pada tanggal 5 Mei, yaitu sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu. Ia ingat betapa ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sasori saat itu.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Deidara!"

Ucapan demi ucapan terus membanjiri Deidara, yang hanya bisa Deidara balas dengan senyuman dan kata "terimakasih". Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, perayaan ulang tahun Deidara dirayakan di rumahnya, rumah keluarga Namikaze yang terbilang besar dan mewah. Undangan yang datang pun cukup banyak, dimulai dari teman dekat Deidara, temannya saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, beberapa teman kerja ayah Deidara, bahkan teman-teman Naruto pun ikut menghadiri perayaan tersebut.

Sepanjang perayaan hari ulang tahunnya, Deidara berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan senyum bahagia di bibirnya, walaupun hatinya terasa sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Di hari istimewanya ini, ia sama sekali tidak menerima ucapan sama sekali dari seseorang yang paling berharga baginya, Sasori. Kalaupun seandainya Sasori tidak mengingat ulang tahun Deidara, Deidara berharap setidaknya Sasori menghubungi Deidara karena Deidara sudah sangat merindukan suara kekasihnya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" bisik seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang yang menyentuh pelan pipi Deidara dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tentu saja, _kaa-san_," sahut Deidara seraya tersenyum. "Oh ya, potongan kue pertama ini untuk _kaa-san_," sambungnya yang kemudian menyerahkan sepotong kue kepada ibunya.

"_Arigatou_," bisik sang Ibu seraya mengecup kening Deidara.

Sebenarnya bukan pesta seperti ini yang Deidara harapkan. Ia sudah dewasa, perayaan seperti ini sudah tak berarti lagi baginya. Tapi jika perayaan ini bisa membuat keluarganya senang, maka Deidara juga harus merasa senang bukan?

Setelah acara selesai dan semua undangan sudah pulang, Deidara segera kembali ke kamarnya, mengurung diri seperti biasa. Ia mendengarkan musik dari _music box_ yang secara tidak langsung mengingatkannya kembali pada Sasori. Dan malam itu, di hari yang istimewa untuknya itu, Deidara tak bisa menahan tangisannya karena rindu yang begitu dalam terhadap pujaan hatinya.

Deidara memeluk _music box_-nya dengan erat, menyalurkan keinginannya untuk memeluk Sasori.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat menatap layar ponselnya, mengetahui siapa yang tengah mencoba menghubunginya. Setelah mengatur napas, Deidara akhirnya menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Deidara?" suara di ujung sana memanggil. Jantung Deidara berdesir ketika ia mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia rindukan tersebut.

"_Danna_...un," bisiknya lirih.

"Deidara, maaf aku terlambat untuk mengucapkan ini. Aku yakin di Tokyo sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam," ujar Sasori. "Selamat ulang tahun Deidara. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa, bahkan aku terlambat untuk mengucapkannya."

"_Danna_ tidak terlambat kok un," ujar Deidara yang berusaha untuk tertawa.

"...kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu terdengar berbeda."

"Aku... baik-baik saja, un."

"Kau... menangis?"

Ah, Sasori menyadarinya.

Deidara tidak menjawab, ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh seraya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan isakannya agar Sasori tak mendengarnya.

"Deidara?"

Deidara menyerah, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Sasori. Bahkan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa diusianya yang sudah menginjak dewasa ini, ia masih saja menangis.

"A-aku merindukanmu _Danna_...un..."

"Deidara..." Nada bicara Sasori terdengar seperti ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Deidara. "Maaf. Bersabarlah. Beberapa bulan lagi aku pulang."

Deidara mengangguk dan membisikkan kata "Iya"

"Deidara." Suara Sasori saat ini terdengar lebih jelas. "Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat. Aku ingin menghapus air matamu. Tapi semua ini aku lakukan untuk masa depan kita nanti. Jadi kurasa penantian kita tidak akan sia-sia."

Deidara sedikit tertegun saat mendengar kata-kata yang Sasori ucapkan untuk menenangkannya. Dulu saat mereka tidak terpisah jarak, Sasori jarang menggunakan kata-kata untuk menghibur Deidara. Saat Deidara bersedih, ia akan memeluk Deidara untuk menenangkannya. Tapi setelah mereka terpisah jarak, Sasori tak bisa lagi menenangkan Deidara dengan pelukannya, jadi perlahan Sasori belajar untuk menenangkan Deidara dengan kata-kata yang sesuai dengan isi hatinya.

"Baiklah _Danna_. Aku akan menunggu un," ucap Deidara yang suaranya tak lagi terdengar putus asa.

"Baguslah. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun Deidara."

"Un! Arigatou _Danna_!"

"Aku masih memiliki tugas yang menanti. Sampai di sini dulu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu _Danna_."

Pembicaraan mereka malam itu pun berhenti sampai di sana. Malam itu Deidara bisa tertidur dengan tersenyum.

.

Setelah Deidara mengingat hari ulang tahunnya itu, ia tersenyum tipis. Namun sepertinya mengingat hari itu membuat Deidara semakin merindukan Sasori. Ia ingin sekali lagi mendengar suara yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak ia dengar. Ia tahu Sasori memang sedang sibuk sekali, terbukti dari pesan singkatnya yang ia kirim tiga hari yang lalu belum juga mendapat balasan hingga hari ini. Sebagai seseorang yang mengerti keadaan Sasori, Deidara memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya. Jadi yang Deidara lakukan malam itu hanyalah tidur sembari memeluk _music box_ yang tertutup.

.

.

Deidara terbangun oleh suara ketukan pintu.

"_Niichan_!"  
Naruto rupanya.

"Ngh...ada apa un?" tanya Deidara yang suaranya tidak terdengar jelas karena Deidara menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Sarapan sudah siap. _Kaa-san _sudah memanggil. Cepat turun, _niichan_. Kau ini malas sekali –_ttebayo_!"

"Seperti kau tidak saja," gumam Deidara pelan agar Naruto tidak mendengar. "Kalian sarapan saja duluan. Aku nanti saja un." Kali ini Deidara bicara dengan volume suara yang lebih keras agar bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Hoo? _Niichan_ yakin tidak ingin sarapan bersama? Sasori-_nii_ sudah menunggu di bawah –_ttebayo_."

Mata Deidara akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya, dan ia segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Saat ia berniat turun dari tempat tidurnya, akhirnya ia menyadari Naruto hanya mengerjainya saja.

Karena kesal, Deidara melempar bantal tidurnya ke pintu. Mendengar bunyi benda menabrak pintu, Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Dasar!" runtuk Deidara pelan.

Deidara menghela napas panjang kemudian kembali berbaring, berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya kembali. Hanya saja saat ia sudah memejamkan mata, ponselnya berdering. Dengan enggan dan tanpa membuka mata, Deidara meraih ponselnya yang semalam ia letakkan di atas meja, kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, un..."

Terdengar tawa pelan sebagai balasan.

"Dasar pemalas, cepat bangun."

Mata Deidara kembali terbuka sepenuhnya saat ia menyadari kepada siapa ia tengah berbicara.

"_Danna_!" ia berseru, setengah berteriak.

"Maaf aku baru sempat menghubungimu," ucap Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa un, aku tahu _Danna_ sibuk." Deidara tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan dalam suaranya.

Untuk sesaat Sasori terdiam, namun beberapa detik kemudian Sasori berucap, "Aku merindukanmu."

Deidara tertegun. Jarang sekali Sasori mengatakan 'aku merindukanmu' karena biasanya yang Sasori katakan adalah 'aku juga merindukanmu'. Ya, karena biasanya Deidara yang memulai. Jadi jika Sasori yang memulainya, itu berarti rasa rindu Sasori kepada Deidara memang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Deidara mengetahui hal ini.

Saat Deidara berniat mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghibur Sasori, Sasori tiba-tiba berucap, "Tapi aku hanya perlu menunggu tiga hari saja."

Deidara berkedip. Tiga hari?

"Maksud _Danna_, un?"

"Tiga hari lagi aku pulang ke Jepang karena aku sud—"

"TIGA HARI LAGI UN?" teriakan Deidara berhasil memotong kalimat yang ingin Sasori ucapkan.

Tawa pelan kembali terdengar.

"Ya, Deidara. Aku sudah lulus. Tiga hari lagi aku tiba di Tokyo. Jadi kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menjemputku di bandara?"

Deidara melompat dari tempat tidurnya, mendarat di lantai kamarnya.

"Un! Un! Aku mau! Aku mau!" serunya penuh semangat.

"Kira-kira aku tiba di bandara pukul tiga sore. Jadi kau tidak perlu menunggu dari pagi."

Deidara terheran karena Sasori seolah membaca pikirannya. Awalnya Deidara berpikir untuk menunggu Sasori sejak pagi di bandara, tapi sepertinya rencananya tersebut terbaca dengan mudah oleh Sasori.

"Baiklah _Danna_!"  
"Hm kurasa aku perlu mengemasi barang-barangku. Sampai jumpa tiga hari lagi, Dei."

"Un!"

Setelah panggilan terputus, Deidara memeluk ponselnya di dadanya dengan erat. Senyum lebar terkembang di bibir mungilnya.

.

.

Sepasang mata cokelat Hazel menatap pemandangan di luar jendela seraya tersenyum tipis. Setelah dua tahun meninggalkan Jepang, akhirnya Sasori kembali ke Negara di mana ia dilahirnya. Menempuh pendidikan untuk mendapat gelar yang lebih tinggi di luar negeri bukanlah hal mudah, terutama karena ia harus terpisah jauh dari seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, yang selalu menunggunya untuk kembali.

Kini, setelah dua tahun jauh dari tanah kelahirannya, Akasuna no Sasori telah kembali.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Deidara saat melihatnya nanti. Membayangkan beberapa kemungkinan, membuat Sasori menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya untuk menyembunyikan tawa yang hampir saja keluar. Setelah berhasil menahan tawanya, Sasori kembali menatap keluar jendela dari pesawat terbang yang ia tumpangi, berharap waktu cepat berlalu agar ia bisa cepat bertemu dengan Deidara.

Walaupun tidak secepat yang Sasori inginkan, tapi akhirnya pesawat yang ia tumpangi mendarat di bandara dengan selamat. Para penumpang, termasuk dirinya, perlahan keluar dari pesawat tersebut. Ketika Sasori turun dari pesawat, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di bibirnya karena pada akhirnya ia bisa menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo.

Dengan cepat ia menyeret kopernya yang besar menuju tempat dimana Deidara telah menunggu. Namun Sasori cukup kesulitan menemukan Deidara karena ramainya bandara hari itu. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, matanya mencari-cari sosok berambut pirang yang biasanya tak terlalu sulit ditemukan karena tak banyak yang memiliki gaya rambut seperti Deidara.

"_DANNA_!"

Sasori menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang hanya satu orang yang menggunakannya.

Saat ia menoleh ke kiri, ia bisa melihat sosok yang begitu dirindukannya tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Deidara," bisiknya. Tatapan matanya melembut.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik Deidara sudah memeluk tubuh Sasori dengan erat, membuat Sasori harus mundur beberapa langkah karenanya. Sasori tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Deidara, mendekapnya erat.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Sasori.

Deidara melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Sasori yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sasori masih terlihat sama seperti dulu, hanya saja rambut merahnya terlihat lebih panjang dan kulitnya lebih putih dari sebelumnya.

"_Okaeri_ un," sahut Deidara yang sedikit berjinjit untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Sasori, menyadari tubuh Sasori lebih tinggi dari dua tahun yang lalu. "Aku merindukanmu _Danna_."

Sasori melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Deidara, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Ia menatap lekat-lekat mata Deidara yang belum berubah sama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia lihat. Masih indah seperti dulu. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Ia tersenyum. "Ayo pulang."

Deidara mengangguk dan sedikit melompat karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Ia membiarkan Sasori menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya keluar dari bandara. Mereka segera menuju sebuah taxi kosong yang sudah menunggu.

.

.

Sebuah taxi berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup besar dan mewah. Tak lama kemudian tiga orang terlihat turun dari taxi tersebut. Satu orang –yang merupakan supir taxi- mengeluarkan sebuah koper dari bagasi kemudian menyerahkannya kepada pemuda berambut merah. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut menerimanya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang. Setelah taxi tersebut pergi, dua orang tadi masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

Sasori mengamati seisi rumahnya dengan tatapan kagum karena rumahnya tetap bersih dan rapih walaupun sudah dua tahun tak ia rawat. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Deidara tengah tersenyum lebar. Saat itulah Sasori tahu bahwa Deidara-lah yang telah merawat rumahnya selama ia pergi. Tak heran, karena sudah lama Sasori memberikan kunci cadangan rumahnya kepada Deidara. Sasori melangkah pelan mendekati Deidara, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Deidara. Ditatapnya wajah cantik yang selama dua tahun tak berubah, kemudian ia merendahkan kepalanya untuk menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Deidara.

Deidara melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasori, menutup mata perlahan dan membalas ciuman kekasihnya. Sasori mendekap Deidara lebih erat, menghapus jarak yang memisahkan tubuh mereka berdua. Ciuman yang mereka bagi pun semakin dalam, namun pada akhirnya harus berakhir karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Sasori tertawa pelan melihat rona kemerahan di wajah manis Deidara.

"Deidara, apa kau ingin bermalam di sini?" tanya Sasori dengan suara yang cukup pelan mengingat jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

Deidara yang masih menatap mata Sasori hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sasori dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman.

"Baguslah. Kita habiskan hari ini bersama," ujar Sasori yang kemudian mengecup kening Deidara.

"Un, aku ingin menonton film," ucap Deidara.

"Kurasa aku punya banyak film baru." Sasori menyeringai. "_Genre_?"

"_Horror_ un!"  
"Heh, yang pertama mengalihkan pandangan, dia kalah."

"Baiklah un!"

Dan di sini lah mereka sekarang. Duduk di sofa dengan mata yang terfokus pada layar Televisi 40 inchi. Tangan kiri Sasori sibuk mengelus rambut pirang panjang milik Deidara yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasori. Sasori tidak keberatan tentu saja, sebaliknya ia merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Deidara di lengannya.

Tanpa bicara, Sasori mematikan Televisinya, membuat Deidara menatapnya bingung.

"Film-nya belum selesai _Danna_," ucapnya.

"Kau ketakutan, sebaiknya tidak perlu dilanjutkan."

"Tapi masih seru un!"  
"Tubuhmu gemetaran, Dei," ucap Sasori seraya mengecup kening Deidara. "Lagipula sudah malam, saatnya tidur."

Deidara sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya persis seperti anak kecil.

Sasori tertawa pelan dan menggendong Deidara _bridal style_ ke kamarnya. Deidara yang tengah berada di lengan Sasori, memeluk leher Sasori dan menarik Sasori untuk mencium bibirnya. Dengan senang hati Sasori membalas ciuman Deidara tersebut. Mereka tetap mempertahankan ciuman mereka hingga mereka tiba di kamar Sasori. Sasori menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kakinya –belum melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka berdua.

Sasori mengulum bibir bawah Deidara. Mengerti apa maksud Sasori, Deidara sedikit membuka mulutnya mengizinkan organ di dalam mulut Sasori yang hangat untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sasori merebahkan tubuh Deidara di tempat tidur dan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Deidara –kedua sikunya ia letakkan di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Deidara untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya.

Saat mereka merasa kehabisan napas, Sasori menarik wajahnya.

"Kau bisa menghentikanku jika aku melangkah terlalu jauh," bisik Sasori.

Rona kemerahan merebak di pipi putih Deidara saat mendengar apa yang Sasori katakan. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasori, dan ia membalas kalimat Sasori dengan sebuah anggukan pelan namun menyakinkan.

Sasori tersenyum, ia merendahkan kepalanya untuk mengecup daerah di antara leher dan bahu Deidara. Sesaat ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya di sana, menikmati kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh Deidara. Kecupan ringan ia berikan di kulit Deidara yang sensitif, kemudian menggigit kulit yang halus dan lembut tersebut –yang berhasil memancing suara halus Deidara. Sasori melangkah lebih jauh dengan melepaskan baju kaos berwarna putih milik Deidara, membuat tubuh bagian atas Deidara terlihat jelas di kedua manik Hazelnya. Tuan muda Akasuna ini berkedip saat jemari-jemari Deidara yang lentik bergerak untuk melepas kancing baju kemeja biru Sasori satu persatu.

"Deidara...," Sasori berbisik dengan suara pelan.

"Un?" Deidara tersenyum seraya melepaskan kemeja yang Sasori kenakan, membuat tubuh Sasori yang proposional tertangkap oleh iris Azure-nya. Deidara menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan untuk menyentuh dada kiri Sasori, di mana salah satu organ tubuhnya berdetak.

"Izinkan aku memilikimu," bisik Sasori yang kini mulai menciumi dada dan perut Deidara, meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan di kulit halus tersebut. Sasori memejamkan matanya, menikmati suara halus yang Deidara keluarkan dari bibir mungilnya.

Jemari Deidara kini ia tenggelamkan di rambut merah Sasori yang halus. "Miliki aku, _Danna_."

Sasori menarik wajahnya untuk bisa menatap mata Deidara guna mencari tahu apakah Deidara yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Melihat keraguan di wajah Sasori, Deidara menarik Sasori dan memberikan kecupan manis di bibirnya.

"Aku percaya pada _Danna_, un."

Kalimat Deidara cukup untuk membuat Sasori melangkah lebih jauh. Tangannya dengan sigap melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang mereka berdua kenakan, meninggalkan tubuh mereka tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

Sang Akasuna kali ini membeku. Tubuh Deidara yang lebih kecil darinya ini terlihat begitu ramping. Seluruh lekukan di tubuhnya terpahat dengan sempurna, tak kurang suatu apapun. Kulit putihnya terlihat seperti bersinar tersiram cahaya bulan yang menyelinap masuk ke ruangan gelap tersebut. Wajah Deidara, wajah cantik itu memerah, dan mata biru yang indah itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa Deidara menginginkan—membutuhkan Sasori.

"_Danna_ un?" suara halusnya yang diiringi dengan napas yang memburu itu terdengar bagai melodi di telinga Sasori.

Sasori melepaskan ikatan rambut di atas kepala Deidara, membuat rambut pirangnya yang halus jatuh membingkai wajah cantiknya.

Sempurna.

Menjauh dari rambut Deidara, jemari Sasori kini turun menuju dada Deidara, turun ke perutnya dan berujung di paha kirinya. Ia sangat menyukai saat di mana jemarinya merasakan betapa halusnya kulit Deidara dan saat di mana indera pendengarannya menangkap desahan halus Deidara.

"Kau..." Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Deidara. "...adalah maha karya terindah," bisiknya sebelum sekali lagi mencium bibir Deidara dengan lembut seraya mengelus pipi Deidara dengan jemarinya.

Ia tidak berbohong. Hatinya sudah bicara demikian. Deidara memang begitu sempurna baginya. Tidak hanya tubuhnya, namun semua yang ada dalam diri Deidara benar-benar sempurna bagi Sasori. Di mata Sasori, Deidara begitu polos tak berdosa namun pesonanya mampu membius Sasori.

Sasori ingin memiliki malaikat kecil ini seutuhnya.

Ketika ciuman mereka berakhir, Deidara menggenggam tangan Sasori yang masih mengelus pipinya, kemudian memasukkan tiga jari Sasori ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Mata Sasori sedikit melebar saat melihat apa yang malaikat kecilnya lakukan, namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum seraya terus menatap mata Deidara yang tak henti menatapnya. Sasori menggunakan jemari tangan kirinya untuk menyingkirkan poni Deidara yang menutupi mata kirinya agar ia bisa menatap sepasang Azure yang mengenggelamkan. Ia ingin mengatakan pada Deidara betapa indah dirinya, namun tak sepatah kata pun terucap.

Ketika Sasori merasa cukup, ia menarik jemarinya keluar dari mulut Deidara yang hangat kemudian mengecup kelopak mata Deidara secara bergantian sebelum ia memasukkan satu persatu jarinya ke dalam tubuh Deidara. Sasori sama sekali tak melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Deidara, memperhatikan setiap perubahan dari raut wajah kekasihnya itu. Sesaat yang bisa Sasori lihat di wajah Deidara dan yang bisa ia dengar dari suara Deidara hanyalah ketidaknyamanan. Namun saat jemari Sasori menemukan sesuatu di dalam tubuh Deidara, sebuah desahan terdengar darinya. Merasa sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sasori mengeluarkan jemarinya dari tubuh Deidara.

"_Danna_...," Deidara berbisik seraya mendekap Sasori dengan erat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan. Ia takut tubuhnya tidak siap untuk menerima keberadaan orang lain di dalam dirinya.

Menangkap ketakutan di mata Deidara, Sasori mengecup kening Deidara kemudian berbisik, "Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau belum siap."

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin kali ini tertunda lagi, un."

Memang benar mereka sudah beberapa kali menginjak tahap ini tapi tidak pernah menyelesaikannya karena Deidara merasa jiwa raganya belum siap. Sasori sama sekali tidak marah, kalau pun seandainya kali ini Deidara juga belum siap, Sasori juga tidak akan marah.

"Tapi jika kau belum siap..."

"Aku sudah siap, _Danna_."

"Kau yakin?"

Deidara melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung Sasori, mendekapnya erat. "Aku yakin un."

Sesaat Sasori terdiam, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. Perlahan ia memasuki tubuh Deidara, sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ah!"

Deidara menutup matanya, giginya gemeretak menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar.

Melihat malaikat kecilnya kesakitan, Sasori merasa bersalah namun ia tak akan melangkah mundur ataupun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menggunakan bibirnya untuk menghapus air yang mengalir dari kedua mata Deidara yang tertutup. Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir Deidara.

Ketika Sasori sudah berada sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh Deidara, ia memberikan waktu bagi Deidara untuk menyesuaikan diri. Kedua manik Azure yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata, perlahan kembali terlihat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori yang khawatir.

Deidara mengangguk lemah. Cukup lama mereka terdiam tak bergerak hingga akhirnya Deidara memberikan sebuah anggukan sekali lagi sebagai isyarat bagi Sasori. Mengerti isyarat Deidara, Sasori mulai bergerak.

Suara desahan perlahan memenuhi ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan, diiringi dengan bunyi dari pertemuan dua tubuh. Nama Sasori dan Deidara pun berkali-kali terucap di antara desahan dan napas yang memburu. Suhu tubuh dari dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih di dalam ruangan tersebut pun perlahan-lahan meningkat. Desahan keras terdengar ketika Sasori menemukan titik terdalam dari tubuh Deidara. Mereka menikmati setiap detiknya. Detik di mana Sasori merasakan keutuhan diri Deidara, juga detik di mana Deidara merasakan keberadaan Sasori di dalam tubuhnya –memiliki dirinya seutuhnya.

Dengan meneriakkan nama masing-masing, mereka tiba di titik di mana mereka merasakan keindahan juga kenikmatan yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Titik yang menandakan Sasori dan Deidara sudah saling memiliki satu sama lain seutuhnya.

Setelah mengatur napas, Sasori mengeluarkan dirinya dari tubuh Deidara kemudian berbaring di sebelah Deidara, menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. Ditariknya selimut yang awalnya terlipat di bagian bawah tempat tidur untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasori memberikan sebuah kecupan penuh kasih sayang di bibir Deidara.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _Danna_." Bisikan Deidara terdengar begitu pelan, sepertinya ia kelelahan.

Saat mata Deidara perlahan tertutup, Sasori berucap. "Tunggu sebentar, Deidara."

Deidara memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka matanya kembali. "Hmm?"  
Sasori turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengenakan celana panjangnya kemudian mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kantong kemejanya.

Deidara berusaha untuk duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, sedikit meringis karena kesakitan.

"_Danna_?" ia memberikan tatapan bingung.

Tak lama kemudian Sasori kembali menghampirinya dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu di punggungnya. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menatap Deidara lurus ke matanya.

"Deidara, aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Satu hal yang pasti, aku sangat mencintaimu dan ingin melindungimu selamanya. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu, karena itu..." Sasori menunjukkan apa yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di punggungnya. Ia menunjukan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah kemudian membukanya, menunjukkan sebuah cincin berlian di dalamnya.

"...maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mata Deidara melebar mendengar apa yang Sasori tanyakan. Awalnya ia berpikir Sasori bercanda, namun sebagai seseorang yang sudah sangat mengenal Sasori, Deidara bisa membaca dari tatapan mata Sasori bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bercanda. Terpancar keseriusan di kedua iris Hazel tersebut.

Iris mata biru Azure Deidara mulai berkaca. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasori akan menanyakan ini padanya. Tentu ia sudah lama sekali berharap suatu saat ia bisa menikah dengan Sasori, tapi ia berpikir Sasori tidak menginginkan pernikahan. Ternyata dugaannya salah.

"A-aku..." Air mata Deidara mulai menetes. "Aku mau menikah dengan _Danna_."

Sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan terukir di bibir Sasori yang elegan. Diraihkan tangan kanan Deidara kemudian diselipkannya cincin berlian tersebut di jari manis Deidara. Setelahnya ia mengecup punggung tangan Deidara.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu selamanya."

Deidara tersenyum dengan air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir. Air mata ini tentunya bukan air mata kesedihan, akan tetapi air mata yang menggambarkan haru dan kebahagiaan yang tak terbendung.

Deidara membisikkan kata "Arigatou" saat Sasori menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Mungkin banyak hal bisa membuat Deidara tersenyum dan mungkin beberapa hal bisa membuat Deidara menangis. Namun hanya sang _Danna_ yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis secara bersamaan.

_END_

Huah lemon, saya bikin lemon OAO. Tapi gak hot kan? Yaiyalah kan implisit xD Lagian ini bukan lemon loh, ini cuma Kulit Lemon /lah. Saya gak bisa bikin yang eksplisit, tapi kalo baca mah doyan #plak.

Sebenernya ini fic ceritanya terlalu ngelantur yak? Yasudahlah yang penting jadi. Perlu waktu 3 hari untuk bikin fic ini, kendalanya ya di scene lime dan (kulit /?) lemonnya ;w; Oh ya, lemonnya disini cuma sebagai pelengkap yak, gak isi lime/lemon juga sebenernya bisa. Tapi karena saya mau coba sensasi baru, jadi saya tambahin lime/lemon deh #pluk.

Semoga minna dapet 'inti' dari fic ini ya.

Arigatou udah baca~


End file.
